1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to power converters (i) using solid state devices to switch currents at high frequency and (ii) functioning as virtual transformers of electrical potentials. The present invention particularly concerns transistorized phase-controlled reversible power converters functioning to simultaneously bidirectionally couple any number of electrical potentials having any waveform(s) to any number of other electrical potentials having any waveform(s) through a single high frequency transformer.